First Impressions
by LightningScar96
Summary: Did James and Lily meet before Hogwarts? My imagination on their short friendship.


This is a story about how James and Lily first met.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All text in bold belongs to JK Rowling. Plain text is mine.

First Impressions

-Muhil

Five year old Lily Evans was bored. Her parents and sister had gone to Petunia's new school. She gave a long sigh as she sat in her living room. Soon her eyelids were drooping and she was about to fall asleep. But they snapped open as the flames in the fireplace turned green! She was glued to her seat with shock and fright. Even as she watched something, or rather someone tumbled out of the flames unscathed and quite unhurt. Lily was astonished at this sight. 'I must be dreaming' she thought to curiosity led her to inspect this mysterious boy and on closer inspection he looked to be of her age. He had messy jet black hair sticking up in all directions. Hazel eyes stared at her through thick glasses. They intrigued Lily as there were green and gold specks in those warm eyes. As she stared in them tears pooled in his eyes and the boy started to sob uncontrollably. Clearly he was just as scared as she was. She hastened to calm him down and gave him chocolate like his mother often did. "My name is Lily. Where did you come from? How didn't you get burned by those flames?" she blurted out when he had stopped crying. "I'm J..James P..P..Potter. I was messing around with the floo powder and I got here." Lily's eyes shined as he launched into his story of Wizards, Witches and magic.

When the Potters apparated into the unfamiliar muggle house they had tracked James to, they saw two kids cuddling on the couch fast asleep. One of them was their son James. "Oh James!" Sarah Potter exclaimed with relief. Upon hearing this sound the little girl stirred awake. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. "You must be a witch and wizard!" she squeaked on seeing them "James told me everything about you. He is a very funny kid. I like him a lot." She gushed out. Charles Potter gave a small chuckle at the girl's excitement. "Mom!Dad!" James cried out when he noticed his parents. "I'm sorry. I will never mess around with the floo powder again" he sobbed while hugging his mother. "It's okay son. We forgive you." His father said kindly.

After James properly introduced his new friend they were ready to go. But to protect the secret of the magical world, Lily had to be obliviated. James did not want to lose his new friend and had resumed his crying. But nothing could be done and they took a crying James home after modifying Lily's memory.

Years passed by and James was no longer the crying kid. In fact he was on the train to Hogwarts with his new friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He still thought about Lily and over the years his fondness for the redhead grew. As he and his friends were looking for an empty compartment, he saw a girl with red hair in an empty compartment. He was astonished when he recognized her sparkling green eyes! 'What is Lily doing in the train to Hogwarts?' With a happy expression he entered the compartment. 'Will she still like me as she did six years ago?', he questioned himself as he took a seat next to her. He was going to talk to her when he was interrupted by a kid entering the compartment. It was that slimy kid on the platform. He was more astonished when Snivellius sat opposite her and they spoke as they they were friends! He caught snatches of their conversation when he word the word 'Slytherin'.

"**Slytherin?"**

"**Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius. Sirius did not smile. "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.**

"**Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!" **

**Sirius grinned. **

"**Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" **

**James lifted an invisible sword. **

"'**Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." **

**Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. **

"**Got a problem with that?" **

"**No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – " **

"**Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. **

**James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. **

"**Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." **

"**Oooooo…" **

**James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed. **

"**See ya, Snivellus!"**

As James closed the door, he realized he didn't just like Lily, he loved her.

**A/N:** _Like it?Hate it? I would love to hear your opinion. So please review! _


End file.
